


Pass Into the Ass

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Here's your sin, I bet robot hands wouldn't feel that great fingering you but whatever, M/M, Mondatta is topping in this one, might write one with Mondatta's robo puss, naughty usage of transcendence arms, robo dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Mondatta and Gérard bone and it's great.





	

Gérard moaned as he felt Mondatta's slicked fingers ease in and out of him, stretching his hole in preparation.

Just one.

Then two.

Then three.

All working him, slicked up with lube as they plunged into him over and over.

After what felt like an eternity, Mondatta removed his fingers, satisfied enough to move on to other things.

Gérard let out a whine at the loss of his fingers, but it was soon replaced with a long, sinful moan as he felt the head of Mondatta's cock press into him.

The Omnic was torturously slow as he pressed himself into Gérard inch by inch, the textured surface of his cock rubbing against Gérard's insides.

"So warm." Mondatta cooed, a hand coming up to caress Gérard's cheek. "You're so perfect, my love."

Gérard moaned in response, lifting himself up to press a kiss onto the Omnic's faceplate.

"Move, mon ange." Gérard urged, hips thrusting up to seek that delectable friction.

Mondatta hummed in response, and began slowly moving, the drag of his cock against Gérard's insides torturous at the pace he set.

Gérard whined, wanting more, hips moving, seeking a faster, deeper pace.

Mondatta chuckled, the sound being Gérard's only warning before a feeling of brilliant wholeness and warmth overtook him.

Mondatta glowed an ethereal golden, arms made of light sprouting behind him.

One pair held Gérard's hips in place, another pair reached up to take hold of his arms, keeping him still.

Yet another pair reached up to toy with his nipples, one hand coming down to stroke his cock, while another cupped his cheek as Mondatta began to fuck him in earnest.

Gérard arched his back and keened when the dick in him started vibrating, mouth opened into a perfect "O" shape.

Mondatta slipped a thumb into his open mouth, which closed around the digit and sucked, moaning around in.

"Look at you." Mondatta purred. "You're taking me so well. Are you already close?"

Gérard let out a sobbing moan, nodding as he felt the pleasure coil up in his belly, ready to spring in his release.

"S'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." He begged, trying to thrust his hips up into the hand wrapped around his cock, red and dripping with pre cum.

Mondatta thrusted harder, faster, his hand working Gérard's cock.

The vibration speed increased as well, and when Mondatta's voice, breathy and smooth, commanded, "Come for me, my love.", he did, crying out his name as his back arched and his cock spurted out ropes of cum.

Mondatta slowed his pace, letting Gérard ride it out, before coming to a stop, cock still hilted into Gérard, hand loosely wrapped around his softening cock.

 

The golden light and arms faded, and an orb floated above Gérard in their stead, giving off warm, comforting waves to ease him as Mondatta slowly pulled out, and pulled his lover into an embrace.

"You did so well, my love. How do you feel?" He cooed, hand coming up to stroke his hair.

Boneless, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, doped up on feel-good hormones, Gérard took his time to answer.

"Wonderful." He breathed. "Merci, mon ange. It was incredible."

Mondatta gently pressed the lower part of his faceplate onto Gérard's sweaty forehead, as if to kiss him sweetly.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, dear one. You look tired, though. Rest." Mondatta said softly, the hand that once stroked Gérard's hair now coming down to cup his cheek instead.

Gérard reache dup to press his own hand against the smooth, metallic one resting on his cheek, bringing the palm closer to his mouth so he could press a kiss to it.

"Good night, mon ange. I love you." He voiced, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"And I, as well, beloved. Sweet dreams." He heard Mondatta reply before he closed his eyes, the voice of his love fading as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope the sin was to your liking. 
> 
> I'm debating on whether or not I should write another with Mondatta bottoming this time with a robo puss.
> 
> Also feel free to correct my French. I don't speak it.
> 
> French words-
> 
> Mon ange- my angel
> 
> S'il vous plait- basically please. It's a drawn out please in this.
> 
> Merci- thank you


End file.
